I will marry you!
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: SEQUEL TO YOU USED ME. I DON'T OWN THE AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. TAANG, ZYTARA AND SUKKA. TYPICAL, LOL...
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Missed me? I did… so this is a new story and it is a sequel to· you used me… I hope you enjoy it…

Chapter 1 – Zuko and Katara

THE NEXT MORNING…

Aang's P.O.V.

I woke up next to Toph. She was sleeping on my bare chest. I can't remember a thing from last night. I think that I drunk some cactus juice after all. I am scared…

What happened yesterday? Did we… NO, NO, NO!

I looked under the blankets. We were both completely naked! Oh no! I got off of bed and got dressed…

What did we do last night?

I left the room and went outside. Zuko and Sokka were talking…

Zuko's P.O.V.

I woke up next to Katara. She wasn't a dream. She is real. She looks like my mother, always hoping. I have never felt this way… there has been three years since the end of the war and everything changed. Imagine that, four years ago, all I wanted was to capture the avatar and restore my honor and now; I want him to be my best man and marry me to the girl he once loved and I once hated during the war. It's really ironic. Look at her. She is so beautiful and she will be mine when we marry we will be together forever. I can't wait. I got up and want outside. I saw Sokka yawning in frond of his tent. He had a big smile on his face and we all know what he did last night.

'Hey Sokka, can I talk to you?'

'Sure. What's up?'

'I wanted to tell you that I love your sister more than myself and I wanted you to know that.'

'I know Zuko. You are a great guy. I wouldn't let you date my sister if you didn't love her.'

'About that; Katara and I are pretty serious.'

'I know that. You are just like me and Suki.'

'That's my point Sokka. I want to marry your sister…'

'You want to do what?' he asked as he passed out.

Aang P.O.V.

So the conclusion was that Zuko wanted to marry Katara. Suki married Sokka and if Katara marries Zuko that leaves Toph and me! I can't get married! I am a monk. Our lifestyle isn't like that. What if Toph wants to get married? What am I going to do?

Then I realized that Sokka has passed out. I went and helped Zuko get Sokka on his feet.

'Aang, I need to talk to Zuko, please go…'

'Sokka, I want you to talk to you before you do that.'

'Sure Aang. Zuko, stay here…'

We went inside the Sokka's tent.

'What will you do?' I asked.

'I am going to kick his ass.'

'Come on Sokka! He has been dating Katara for a long time, he is your best man and he loves her.'

'I know, but marriage is a different thing.'

'Why? Because she will be Fire Nation? Come on Sokka, I thought that you were with that.'

'It's not about that. I am not comfortable with them getting married.'

'Will you at least ask Katara's opinion?'

'Ok. I have to talk to Zuko. Bye.'


	2. A brother's concern

Nice to see you guys again. All I'll say is thank you for your help and I hope you enjoy my stories!

Chapter 2 - A brother's concern

Zuko's P.O.V.

Thank the Spirits that Aang has been near and helped me with Sokka.

'Aang, I need to talk to Zuko, please go…' Sokka said.

'Sokka, I want you to talk to you before you do that.'

'Sure Aang. Zuko, stay here…' Sokka ordered.

They went into Sokka's tent and started talking. I stayed there like some kid of dog, waiting for my master. I hated that feeling. I waited patiently as I remembered Katara's beautiful face. She was smooth like the water but her lips were hotter than the fire I bend. Her lips were bending me. An amazing feeling, from an amazing woman.

'Excuse me! Am I interrupting you daydream?' Sokka asked annoyed and I pulled myself together.

'Hey Sokka… About…'

'I know you love her blah, blah, blah, you have been dating her blah, blah, blah and it goes on and on… I will talk to her and we will see.'

'Ok then…' I said cowardly. I was never weak but this boy could scare the crap out of me.

Katara's P.O.V.

I stretched my hand to touch the man I love. I couldn't feel anything but his pillow. I woke up and searched the room for him. I was ready to go outside when I heard Zuko talking to Sokka. Oh my Spirits, he wants to marry me. I am so happy! I opened my tent and saw Aang helping Zuko carry Sokka who had passed out. That's funny! He always passes out when he can't handle something. I closed my tent again. I heard Aang saying that he wanted to talk to Sokka. Then Zuko stayed alone.

I wanted to go there and kiss him! He will be my husband!

'Excuse me! Am I interrupting you daydream?' Sokka asked annoyed and Zuko pulled myself together.

'Hey Sokka… About…'

'I know you love her blah, blah, blah, you have been dating her blah, blah, blah and it goes on and on… I will talk to her and we will see.'

'Ok then…' Zuko said as Sokka came near my tent.

I run to my bed and pretended to be asleep. Sokka came.

'Katara please wake up!'

'Good morning Sokka, what's wrong?'

'Zuko said that he wants to marry you.'

'He said what?' I am a good actress.

'Do you want to marry him?'

'Yes, I really do!'

'Don't make it more difficult!'

'What are you talking about?'

'I don't want to lose you. You are like a mother to me Katara and I am supposed to take care of you!'

I know that Sokka. I will always love you but I want to marry Zuko. He means to me what Suki means to you.'

'You don't get it. The whole wedding night and kids and I don't want him to do what I did to Suki last night.'

'What did you do to Suki last night?'

'That's not the point…'

'Sure it is. Why did you bring it up then?'

'You know what? He has to talk to dad.'

'Come on Sokka! You know what his answer will be.'

'I am your brother and he is your father.'

'But he has never been there for me…'

'End of discussion. Zuko!' he shouted. Zuko came in the tent.

'The decision is made. We will travel to the South Pole, where you can talk to dad.' I saw Zuko sweat…


	3. A father's permission

Hey guys! I missed you! Inbox me your news… Enjoy.

Chapter 3 – a father's permission

Aang's P.O.V.

The six of us climbed up on Appa. We were going to the South Pole. Toph hated ice… I was afraid to talk to her because I couldn't remember what happened last night. Sokka held Suki and Katara in his arms being protective. Zuko was next to me and Toph was between him and Suki. Sokka was glaring at Zuko. We were all bored and fell asleep except Sokka…

When we arrived Hakoda was waiting for us. The place has changed. It wasn't a village anymore. It was a big crowded town like the North Pole. Sokka signed when he saw the full moon above us. I knew that he never stopped thinking about Yue…Hakoda hugged his kids.

'Sokka, please come with me…'

'What's wrong dad?' Sokka asked worried.

'I know that you are married but I want you to be the chief of our Tribe.'

'You want me to do what?' Sokka passed out again.

Suki kissed him and he was back on his feet again. That girl knew him like the palm of her hand.

'Sure thing dad. What are you going to do now?'

'I am going to retire. I am too old to run this town.'

'No you are not.'

'I want you to stay here too Katara…'

'Dad there is something I wanted to tell you…' Sokka said and Zuko stepped in.

'I would like to marry your daughter chief Hakoda.'

Hakoda passed out. Now we know that the apple hasn't gone far from the tree. He woke up after five minutes.

'I thought you were with Aang! I liked Aang…'

'Well things took a different path…' Katara said.

'Ok, then. The marriage will be held here!' Hakoda said.

'Actually, I want us to marry at my palace…' Zuko said.

'That's great Zuko! Katara hugged him.

'If you are here, who is running your nation?' I asked.

'My sister… Mai, Azula and Ty Lee.'

'WHO?' we all said with one voice.

'They are better than you think. Azula is the princess, Mai is the education council and Ty Lee has the festivals. When Katara and I take our place as Fire Lords, they will be helpful.'

'You made Azula princess?' Sokka asked.

'I'm the Fire Lord; I have nothing to be afraid of. She has changed. People can change! I did…'

'Ok, whatever…'

'When we arrive there will be four weddings!'

'What do you mean?' Katara asked.

'You and me, Ty Lee and Teo, Mai and Ruon-Jian and Azula with Chan.'

'It will be a great wedding!' Katara said excited.

'I'm not sure about Azula.' Sokka said suspicious.

'I believe that a person can change!' I said as we got back onto Appa and started our journey to the Fire Nation. Hakoda came with us…


	4. Return to the Fire Nation

Hi guys! I missed you. Love you all by the way. This is my e-mail if someone wants to contact me· .com … enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4 - Return to the Fire Nation

We landed after three hours. We got off and went into the palace…

Ty Lee saw us and hugged us all. Mai got up and hugged only Zuko and sat back to her throne, in front of Azula. She was a little jealous because everyone could see that she still liked Zuko after all these years.

Azula remained silent at her throne. Blue flames were surrounding her and her throne.

'Zuzu, you came back for a rematch?' she said with an evil smile and voice. Zuko smiled.

'Sure I did sis. I missed you.'

Azula run towards him with a blue fire punch ready to attack and he did the same. When their attacks met each other, lot's of colorful paper blow up! Azula hugged him.

I could see that she has changed. She then ran towards me and hugged me. Toph was angry.

'Hi Aang, I missed you!' I was shocked and I stood there like a big fool, doing nothing.

'I missed you too, Azula!' I half asked. She smiled at me and it wasn't an evil smile, but an innocent one. I have never seen her this way.

'Mai, take Zuzu and Katara to their room, Ty Lee, you take Sokka, Suki and Hakoda. I'll take the avatar and Toph.' She ordered.

Mai and Ty Lee liked being under her control now, because she wasn't evil, I guess. And so it happened.

Azula took my hand and pulled me with her. Toph was furious and I couldn't see the reason. Azula took us to a big red room. It had a double red bed that even Appa could sleep on.

'I have to go to the throne area. I have some business to take care of. Bye Aang.' She said.

'Good riddance!' Toph said when Azula left.

She was standing against the door and crossed her hands in frond of her chest. I lay on the bed, and closed my eyes. I was tired. Then, I felt something soft on my chest. Toph was on top of me. I opened my eyes and jerked away.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Nothing! I… have to… feed Appa!'

'Why are you so cold? Do you like Azula now?' she yelled.

'No! She tried to kill me! I can't believe that you are jealous of every woman that speaks to me!'

'Where are you going?' she asked angry.

'I am going to feed Appa.' I yelled and left.

As I walked down the hall, I saw Azula.

'Hi, Aang. May I talk to you?'

'Sure Azula…' I said and she pulled me into her room…


	5. Azula's story

Hey guys, I missed you! This is how I see Azula. I think that behind a bad attitude is luck of love and attention. I don't believe in bad and good persons, but I believe that "bad people" are people in pain and that "good people" are people who pretend to be nice. Please enjoy…

Chapter 5 – Azula's story

Her room was as big as mine but it had a fire place!

'What did you want to tell me?' I asked.

'I wanted to apologize. I have almost killed you some years ago, and I am not proud of it.'

'You shouldn't feel like that! I'm alive.'

'Not thanks to me.'

'I forgive you!'

'I've been bad my whole life because my father wanted me to be perfect. My own mother thought I was a monster. She loved Zuko very much. That's why I always wanted to be better that him. He had something that I didn't and I wanted him to pay for that.'

'He had love so you humiliated him.'

'With every chance I had. When our cousin died, I was happy because our father would take uncle's place as the next Fire Lord. I was a monster. My own cousin died and I had a smile on my face and wished death for uncle Iroh.'

'You were not a monster. You have been taught that way.'

'I never understood what Zuko had that I didn't. Mom adored him. All I had was my perfection and as long as I was perfect, I had Dad's approval.'

'So, what changed?'

'After my father crowded me Fire Lord, I had no reason to be perfect. So, I broke down. After all these years, all I've seen was people betraying other people for power or profit. So I had no trust in people. I believed that the only way to control them is fear. When Zuko and I fought, I cheated by attacking Katara with a lightning. He saved her and surprised me. I thought he was stupid. After Katara won me and tied me with some chains, I saw her running to Zuko and trying to save his life. Then I understood that all I wanted was someone to share my life with. Someone I could trust. Zuko talked to me and opened his heart. He said that when he lost our mother, he was destroyed. He was as alone as I was. I wish I had seen it that way back then. I tried to open up to him too. I did. He forgave me and my mistakes and asked me to be the princess until he comes back with a wife.'

'And how did you and Chan met?'

'We met at Ember Island, during the war. We kissed and I burned down his house'

'Why? Because he kissed you?'

'No! Zuzu, Mai, Ty Lee and I were bored!'

'So, what happened next?'

'He came here with his father to ask me to imprison the one who was responsible for their house. When he saw me, he passed out. Then, he wanted to know me better; because my change was obvious to him. We became friends and then best friends until love blossomed.'

'That's great!' I said excited.

'I know! Love feels good. I just wanted you to know that, because it seems like you and Zuzu are the only ones who believed in me. Thank you and I am sorry.'

'It's ok, Azula. Thanks for trusting me with your life story. I have to go now. Bye!'

'Bye Aang!' she waved at me.

I left her room and went back to my room. Toph was there and she was furious…


	6. Another wedding Part I

Chapter 6 – Another wedding part I

'Where were you?' she asked furious.

'I was talking to Azula, why?' I said calmly.

'You lied! You said that you would feed Appa.'

'You know what Toph, this isn't working out!'

'You are right! I want us to break up!'

'FINE' I yelled

'FINE' she shouted back.

I left and slammed the door behind me. I walked all the way to Zuko's room. I opened the door and caught Zuko and Katara making out.

'Ops, sorry!' I said when they noticed me.

'It's ok, Aang. What's wrong?' Katara asked worried.

'It's over Katara… she ended it.'

'She ended what?' Zuko asked.

'Zuko, please don't talk. Come here Aang.'

I fall into her arms. It was so nice to know that I still had friends and especially Katara. I really loved her.

'Poor Aang… I am so sorry…' she said as she caressed my hair. I hanged her tightly. Zuko just glared.

'Katara, what am I going to do?' I asked.

'You will win her back my love.' She whispered. I sighed. I was buried in her hair. She squeezed me in her chest. I could feel her breasts between my jaw. I didn't really care. I wanted comfort and Katara knew that.

'Now, let's go to our wedding!' she said as we broke the hug, to cheer me up.

'Are there going to be four weddings?' I asked.

'No, there will be just us.' Zuko answered.

AT THE WEDDING…

'Frankie? What are you doing here?' I asked.

'Teo wanted to be another's girl date so I came to you.'

'Oh, I see. Let's go to centre palace.'

We walked all the way there. We were amazed by the garden outside. It was made of ice with a lake of fire that trough bubbles and fireworks in the air. Lot's of flowers were everywhere. The garden was divided by a long red carpet with blue patterns on it, which leaded in a big building. This beautiful carpet was between many fire lambs placed on snow. We took the silk red carpet path which led us to an open big wooden door. When we entered the palace we noticed this amazing ceiling. It was like the sky, with lots of stars that were actually big crystals that changed colors and shapes. The room was full of black velvet sofas that seem to be really relaxing. In frond of them, were glass tables with vodka on fire and fireflakes. Me and Frankie sat at a sofa and waited.

'So, you are Zuko's best man?'

'Yes, kind of.'

'How is Toph?'

'I don't know. She broke up with me.'

'She broke your heart?' she asked angry.

'Yes… I think so. Hey, isn't that Teo over there?'

'Yes and he is kissing… Toph?' she said shocked…

So she did move on…

The marriage started and I rushed to the end of the red carpet. There was a stage made of pure gold! I took my place next to Zuko. He was wearing a classic Fire Nation uniform which was not noticeable due to his wide smile. We waited there until Zuko's eyes very frozen to a location. I turned my face around to see Katara in a write wedding dress covered with lots of blue diamonds. She was so beautiful. Zuko is really lucky to have Katara by is side. She was always so caring and nice…

My thoughts were cut by the girl behind her. It was Toph, my Toph. And she was biting her lip while looking at Teo. I saw him sending a kiss to her. I was so jealous. I looked at Frankie. She had noticed them too. We had to do something and quickly…


	7. Another wedding Part II

Hey guys… e-mail me if you want and Enjoy… .com

Chapter 7 – Another wedding part II

Toph sat next to me while Zuko and Katara shared vows.

'Teo and you are having fan huh?' I asked.

'What about you and Frankie? She said sarcastically.

I grasped her hand and glared at her.

'Aang, you are hurting me!' she said.

'You used me Toph Bei Fong. And I will go on.' I looked around. The wedding has stopped and everyone was starring at me.

'I'm sorry for ruining your wedding.' I said to Zuko and Katara and left.

'No Aang, don't go. I can't do this without you my love.' Katara shouted at me.

'You are right Katara, I'm sorry.' I said and hugged her. She took my hand and pulled me back to the golden stage.

The wedding was over and Katara and Zuko went back to their room, while everyone went home. I walked up to Frankie and kissed me forceful. She kissed back and then stopped me. She pulled away and left almost crying. I ran before her. After a few meters, she stopped.

'Frankie what's wrong?' I asked worried.

'You kissed me to make her jealous. You used me.'

'I'm sorry for the kiss, for everything. I am sorry that you love me and I am sorry for noticing you.'

'Do you mean that you regret about us?' she asked angry.

'Sure, I do. If we never met, you would be happy with Teo.'

'Aang, I am happy with Teo. I will always love you. You are my first love. Let's end this properly.' I hugged her.

'Goodbye princess Francesca.'

'Goodbye avatar Aang. Maybe we will be together in another lifetime.' She said and left.

I went outside in the garden. Maybe all this shouldn't happen. I guess everything would be easier if I never met Frankie.

'What are you doing here?' Iroh asked me.

He was Zuko's uncle and boy, he made good tea.

'I'm admiring the view of the garden.' I lied.

'You seem troubled, may I help?'

'Sure, but my problems can't be solved.'

'Foe every question, there is an answer and every problem has a solution.'

'What about love? Can you solve love?'

'Love, son, is not a problem. Love is a feeling. The only way to cope with love is to let your self go; no strings attached.'

'I can't, I am afraid I'll get hurt.' I said.

'Hurt is a strong motivation but the fear of pain is the most powerful. It leads you to the wrong path. Sometimes, you have to choose the right path even if it's the hard one.'

'Can't the right path, be the easiest?'

'Sure it can. The only thing that changes is the way you see it. Is the glass half-empty or half-full?'

'My glass is empty but yet, so full at the same time.'

'Young Aang, I remember what I told you in Ba Sing Se, when we rescued Katara and Zuko, who just got married. Always follow your heart.'

'That's the problem. My heart says no and my mind, yes. My heart says that she's too sensitive to be hurt and my mind says that loving is something beautiful and if I do, it will feel great. Whom should I listen?'

'That's something you know, no one can help you with that. Good luck.'

He patted on my shoulder and left, leaving me alone again…


	8. I Will Marry You!

Hey guys! The next chapter will be the last. I kind of, fall for Deidara and Sasuke from Naruto, so the next story will be about them. Enjoy and e-mail me if you want… .com

Chapter 8 – I will marry you!

Aang stood there, by the balcony until he felt someone next to him; it was Toph.

'Hi Twinkles, what are you doing out here?' she asked.

'I am admiring the view of the garden. You aren't hanging with Teo?'

'Nah, I like being with you. You are more fun!'

'I thought you were with him now!'

'No, I did what I did to make you jealous and it worked.'

'I can't believe you! We broke up because of jealousy!'

'I know but I thought I should shake you up a bit.'

'Nice idea. I kissed Frankie to make you jealous too.'

'I know, that's why I am not mad at you.'

'What will happen with us Toph? Are we going to break up each time we find it hard?'

'That depends on you. You have to trust me.'

'I trust you. Iroh was right. I love you T.'

'I love you too. I am trying to be everything you want but I need to be trusted.'

'You are right. I should let myself go. Will you be my girlfriend for the last time?'

'Sure I will, I will love be, no matter what I do and how stupid it is.'

Aang hugged Toph tightly, not wanting to lose her again.

'Come on my stupid boy, let's go inside.' She said with a grin. We walked inside holding hands.

Sokka smiled at me and putted his thumbs up and Suki pulled his hair so that he could stop his stupid actions.

We all went to our rooms…

We walked inside and I closed the door. She went straight to the bathroom to wear her pjs and I just took my cloths off leaving me with my boxers. I was too tired. I slipped under the covers and got comfortable in the smooth and soft bed. After a few minutes Toph came and jumped on the bed next to me. I jerked away from the bed.

'What's wrong?' She asked with a curious look.

'Why are you in my bed?'

'I am in our bed and I will sleep with you. Where's the

Problem?' she asked curious.

'I want to ask you something, at Sokka's wedding night, did we…?' I trailed off.

'No, we just fooled around. Is this all about? I just want to sleep next to you…' she patted at the bed for me to sit.

I nodded and lay back down. She took her place in my embrace and I snaked my arms around her. We stayed like that until we dozed off.

Next Morning…

I woke up finding that Toph was still in my arms. I slowly kissed her cheek to wake her up. She smiled at me and went to the bathroom. I stood up and wore some clean clothes. When I buttoned my jeans, she was already ready. We walked together out side, holding hands.

At the palace huge 'living room', sat the whole gang. They saw us and smiled.

'How did you sleep?' Katara asked with a big smile.

'Very nice!' I answered with the hugest smile.

I thought it was about time for me to share my idea with the others… Back then, when I bought the necklace for Sokka and Suki, I bought something for Toph, in case she ever wanted us to get married.

I turned to face Toph who was a little worried.

'Toph, I know that we have been through a lot and after last night, all I can thing of, is you and that I want to share the rest of my life with you.'

I knealed in frond of her and took a green necklace with the Air Nomad Symbol on it, from my pocket.

'Will you marry me?' I waited for an answer and got a huge smile.

'I will marry you, are you sure that you want to marry me?' she asked as the smile faded away.

'I will marry you!' I said rather excited. Her legs kind of broke and she fell on her knees as she started to kiss me.

'I love you so much Aang!' She said in between sobs.

'I love you too Toph!' I said in my happiness. Finally, my dream came true.


	9. Our Wedding

**PLEASE READ…** Hey guys! This is the last chapter, I hope you liked this story. You can always inbox me for opinions, ideas or for a chat. E-mail me here .com and there is NO way I won't answer. By the way, I am starting some Naruto fanfics. I am so in love with Deidara and Sasuke… Love you all! Enjoy…

Chapter 9 – Our wedding

I was standing by the balcony of the Western Temple watching the air ships bringing the guests in… Then I saw my best friends who were married. Sokka had Suki in his arms and Zuko had Katara. She was my best friend; my mother and sister. She waved at me and I waved back. Sokka would be my best man. Katara disappeared for a second only to be found next to me after she bended some water, from some water supplies, to get to me.

'Hey big boy! What are you doing up here?'

'Just admiring the view of those I love!'

'I love you too Aang!' She smiled and hugged me.

We stopped the hug when Lao and Poppy Bei Fong came. Katara blushed as they starred at us.

'I'll see you later my love!' she kissed my cheek and left.

'You haven't even married our daughter and you have a mistress?' Poppy said and threw knifes with her glare.

'I have to admit, having the Fire Lord's wife as a mistress is a big deal!' Lao said as Poppy smacked his head.

'Why would you say that Katara is my mistress?'

'Because she kissed you and called you "my love"?' Lao said with a-matter-of-fact tone.

'She is my ex-girlfriend and she still calls me that.'

'And why do you let her do that?'

'Because, if it wasn't her; I would never fall for Toph.'

'Do you mean that Tophy isn't good enough?'

'No, I mean that Katara cheated on my but I was too in love with her to see that. After Sokka told me, we broke up and I fell in love with Toph. After all those stupid fights, we are finally getting married.'

I smirked remembering all our fights; about Azula, about Frankie, about nothing…

'You know after all these fights and pain, break ups and make ups, I finally understood why I couldn't trust Toph. The monks once told me that the avatar shouldn't have a family and I was brought up with this belief. When Toph and I got together, I couldn't let go and be happy because it felt like betraying the Air Nomads. It wasn't like that. I can see that now. All I have now, is my family; Sokka, Katara, Suki and Zuko. Toph is the reason I am still alive after the war. The world is balanced and now, I can start my life with the girl I love.'

Lao's and Poppy's faces changed to big smiles.

'We are very happy to have you as a member of our family. Son?' Lao said with hesitation. I hugged him as a response.

'Now, let's go inside the temple.' Lao said and pushed me inside.

I stood there with some orange roses in my hand, waiting for the girl I love. Then she came in, with all her glory. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She wore a long green, white dress that hugged her body and took my breath away. I kept staring in amazement as Lao dropped her off to me. When she touched me, electricity ran through my muscles and brought shivers down my spine. I saw that her hair was messy, curly and very long. Her delicate waist was covered with an orange belt that showed her curves. I couldn't believe that she was my wife! We passed our wedding rings to each other and made our vows. When she said 'I do' my heart skipped a beat and then finally, the words I was dying to hear; you may kiss the bride. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. She put her hands behind my neck, to play with my short black and messy hair. As we broke apart breathing heavily I leaned and brought my lips to her ear.

'I love you Sifu Toph.' I said and she giggled.

'I love you too, fancy dancer!'

We kissed again and my mind imagined our future. We would be happy, really happy. I could finally say that I was leaving the "happily ever after".

THE END


End file.
